


Apartemen Nomor 7

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Horor, Mistery, OOCness detected
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura mendengar suara aneh tiap malam, yang berasal dari apartemen di sebelahnya. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk menyelidiki... Naruto AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartemen Nomor 7

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakternya punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya cuma pinjem untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.

"Tidak ada yang menghuni apartemen nomor tujuh." Kata Kakashi dingin. "Harus berapa kali dibilang baru mengerti?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi saya jelas-jelas mendengar sesuatu dari dalamnya, Kakashi-san!" Sakura, gadis manis berambut pink sebahu, masih juga ngotot bicara.

"Makanya, sudah saya bilang itu tidak mungkin. Apartemen nomor tujuh itu sudah kosong sejak lama. Dari sebelum keluargamu pindah ke sini. Paling juga yang kamu dengar itu cuma kucing atau apa." Kakashi berkata tak sabar, kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Mana ada kucing main-main pakai senjata tajam," Sakura bergumam sebal.

Sudah seminggu ini Sakura mendengar suara aneh dari apartemen nomor tujuh yang terletak tepat di sebelah apartemennya. Sakura dan ibunya tinggal di apartemen kecil di pinggir kota. Mereka baru pindah tiga bulan di situ. Karena Sakura hanya berdua dengan ibunya—ayahnya meninggal sedari dia kecil—maka apartemen LDK cukuplah untuk mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya lingkungan baru Sakura ini menyenangkan sebelum terdengar suara-suara aneh dari apartemen di samping apartemennya. Kakashi, pengurus apartemen, sangat ramah pada mereka dan selalu membantu jika dibutuhkan. Tetangga-tetangga juga semuanya baik dan ramah, begitu pula teman-teman di sekolahnya.

"Aku selalu tahu ada sesuatu di kamar itu." Sebuah suara di belakang Sakura membuat gadis itu menoleh. Tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya. Pemuda itu tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan matanya yang hitam, yang seolah-olah menyedot Sakura masuk ke dalamnya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana jins.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Namaku Sasuke, penghuni apartemen nomor delapan. Apartemen nomor tujuh itu… Aku juga sering mendengarnya." Sasuke berjalan mendekat, menatap Sakura dengan senyum misterius.

"Apa—apa yang kau dengar?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara rendah.

"Suara orang berjalan-jalan." Jawab Sasuke. Matanya masih menatap Sakura. "Lalu kadang-kadang suara barang-barang yang dipindahkan… Atau suara orang menyeret sesuatu…"

Sasuke kini berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dan melanjutkan dengan suara rendah misterius,

"dan kalau kau mengetuk dindingnya di malam hari, kadang-kadang akan ada seseorang yang membalas ketukanmu…."

Sakura memasang wajah datar. Pemuda ini hanya mengolok-oloknya.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca creepypasta." Sahut Sakura sinis. "Lagipula bukan suara itu yang kudengar."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dengar? Tangisan di malam hari? Cekikikan perempuan?" Pemuda itu memberikan tatapan mencemooh.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujar Sakura ketus. Tanpa bicara lagi dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dan Sakura masih mendengar suara itu. Lama-lama Sakura tak tahan juga.

"Aku tidak tahan, Ino." Keluh Sakura pada sahabat barunya. Mereka sedang di kelas sekarang. Sakura memilih bercerita pada Ino di kelas saat jam istirahat, di mana siswa lainnya sedang asik jajan di kantin.

"Apakah semenyeramkan itu?"

"Tentu saja! Suaranya seperti seseorang mempermainkan benda tajam. Baru berhenti sekitar jam empat-lima pagi. Kadang-kadang malah ada suara langkah kaki terseret. Bagaimana kalau itu orang sakit jiwa yang kabur dari rumah sakit? Atau psikopat pembunuh berantai?"

Ino geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya ampun, Sakura, kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita misteri. Berhenti baca creepypasta sebelum tidur, oke? Itu membuatmu paranoid."

"Tapi aku juga penasaran." Sahut Sakura. Ino memandangnya selama beberapa saat.

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kita akan melihatnya bersama malam ini. Aku akan menginap di rumahmu. Ibumu sedang pergi ke luar kota, kan? Nah, kesempatan bagus."

"Apa kau gila?" Sakura menatap sahabatnya tak percaya.

"Yah, kalau kau mau. Daripada penasaran terus? Kita bisa bawa senjata. Pisau dapur cukup, kan?"

Setelah berdiskusi sebentar keduanya sepakat bahwa mereka akan menyelidiki apartemen nomor tujuh. Ino datang sorenya dan mereka bahkan sudah berhasil mencuri kunci apartemen nomor tujuh dari ruangan Kakashi, tapi sayangnya Ino harus pulang karena neneknya meninggal. Ibu gadis itu menjemputnya dan mereka langsung menuju rumah sang nenek.

Kini Sakura diam termenung di kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30, dan dia masih bimbang apakah akan meneruskan rencananya atau besok-besok saja menunggu Ino pulang. Tapi pukul duabelas kurang sedikit suara itu kembali terdengar, dan Sakura memutuskan akan mengecek. Ia kalah oleh rasa penasarannya.

Berbekal senter dan pisau dapur, Sakura diam-diam keluar apartemennya. Dia menatap pintu apartemen nomor tujuh. Tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Aku akan menyangka kau adalah pembunuh berantai—" Suara yang familiar membuat Sakura menoleh. "—kalau kau berkeliaran tengah malam begini dengan pisau dapur di tangan."

"I-ini bukan seperti yang kau duga." Sakura menyembunyikan pisaunya di balik punggung, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dengan seringai mencemooh.

"Oooh… lalu apa? Kau sedang mau latihan menusuk orang?" Tanya pemuda itu sarkastik.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Seru Sakura, kemudian dia ingat dia tidak boleh berteriak atau orang akan memergoki mereka.

"Biar kutebak. Kau mau mencari tahu sumber suara yang selalu kau dengar tiap malam. Kau bawa-bawa pisau dapur, artinya kau sudah siap kalau-kalau terjadi pertumpahan darah. Sudah tahu caranya membuat orang tak berdaya? Potong nadi di lehernya, itu akan membuatnya mati lebih cepat."

"Apa? Kau sudah pernah melakukannya?" Balas Sakura tak kalah sarkastik.

"Tidak, kok. Cuma nonton Hannibal." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi memangnya kau mau apa kalau aku bilang aku mau masuk ke sana dan bersiap saling tusuk menusuk dengan siapapun di dalam sana?"

"Aku mau ikut." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Kau cuma mengganggu." Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Percayalah, nona, kau tak akan mau masuk ke sana sendirian."

"Oke." Jawab Sakura akhirnya. "Tapi jangan mengganggu atau pisau dapur ini kutusukkan padamu." Lanjutnya sambil melotot kejam. Sasuke menyeringai.

Kedua orang itu memasuki apartemen nomor tujuh dengan hati-hati. Sakura menghidupkan senter. Dalamnya mirip seperti apartemen Sakura, hanya saja tidak ada apa-apanya. Ruangan-ruangannya kosong melompong. Kemudian suara itu mulai terdengar. Suara seperti seseorang menggesekkan benda tajam ke dinding batu. Sakura mengangkat pisaunya, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Perlahan gadis itu menuju ruangan di sebelah kiri, di mana suara itu berasal.

Langkahnya perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah Sasuke juga di belakangnya, mengikuti. Suara aneh itu makin dekat, makin dekat… Hanya dibalik pintu itu. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar Sakura mendorong pintu itu. Suara 'kriet' pelan terdengar ketika pintu terbuka.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu, kini mengerjap bingung. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya sama sekali tak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Tidak ada psikopat yang membawa benda tajam, siap menggorok korbannya. Yang ada hanya seorang pria tua dengan pakaian kotor tertidur telentang di tengah ruangan. Di sekitarnya banyak berserakan botol-botol minuman keras.

Sakura mengenali pria itu. Gelandangan yang suka mengemis di pinggir jalan dekat apartemen Sakura. Dada pria itu naik turun, dan mendadak kesadaran menyerbu gadis itu. Suara yang didengarnya bukanlah suara benda tajam menggesek dinding, tapi suara… dengkuran. Ya, dengkuran. Sakura saja yang paranoid dan mendengarnya seperti benda tajam menggesek dinding. Dia benar-benar harus berhenti membaca creepypasta.

Saat Sakura tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, terdengar suara kikikan di belakangnya. Sakura berbalik, menyenteri sosok Sasuke yang membungkuk menutupi mulutnya, berusaha keras menahan tawa agar tidak membangunkan gelandangan itu. Sakura baru saja berencana menendang pemuda menyebalkan itu ketika terdengar gerakan dari belakangnya.

"Awas!" Belum sempat Sakura berbalik, Sasuke sudah menariknya untuk merunduk.

Suara barang pecah terdengar, dan Sakura menyadari kalau si pria gelandangan itu baru saja melempar botol ke arah mereka. Sakura menyorot senternya ke tengah ruangan, mendapati gelandangan itu sedang susah payah berdiri sambil membawa botol yang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan tangannya ditarik. Sasuke sudah berdiri dan menyeretnya berlari. Sakura bisa mendengar suara gelandangan itu mengejar, tapi mereka lebih cepat. Ketika sampai pintu Sasuke langsung menutupnya, dan suara botol pecah menghantam pintu terdengar bersama gerungan marah.

"Yah, setidaknya pertumpahan darahnya pakai botol, bukan pakai pisau."

Sakura tertawa. Tangannya gemetaran. Sasuke masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang menggenggam pisau dapur. Tangan Sasuke terasa dingin, tapi nyaman. Mereka berdiri bersandar di pintu selama beberapa saat, tertawa akan kekonyolan yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ujar Sasuke setelah mereka berhenti tertawa. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura melaporkan pada Kakashi kalau ada gelandangan mabuk-mabukan di dalam apartemen nomor tujuh, dan gelandangan itu pun langsung ditangkap. Jendela apartemen nomor tujuh yang setelah dicek ternyata rusak, segera diperbaiki untuk mencegah orang-orang lain yang iseng memasukinya. Sakura dimarahi habis-habisan karena tingkahnya yang berbahaya, tapi gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya menyesal. Hanya saja dia memasang raut memelas saat ibunya memarahinya, jadi hukumannya hanya seminggu tidak boleh main keluar dan hapenya disita. Bukan hal buruk. Lagipula Sakura masih punya laptop dan sambungan internet, tidak masalah.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakura disuruh ibunya mengantarkan kue ke tetangga apartemen nomor delapan. Dengan senang hati Sakura melakukannya karena dia ingin bertemu Sasuke lagi. Dia juga belum berterimakasih karena Sasuke membantunya malam itu.

Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, sangat ramah ketika Sakura datang. Gadis itu dipersilahkan masuk dan disuguhi teh.

"Mikoto-san sendirian saja di rumah? Anak-anaknya di mana?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada basa-basi, padahal dia penasaran Sasuke di mana. Ruang tamu itu penuh dengan foto-foto Sasuke dari kecil, bersama seorang pemuda lain yang mirip—sepertinya kakaknya. Anehnya Mikoto tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Anak-anak dan suamiku sudah di atas sana." Mikoto tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke atas. Sakura menatap wanita itu bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun lalu. Hanya aku yang selamat, suami dan anak-anakku semuanya meninggal." Jawab Mikoto sembari tersenyum sedih. Kemudian wanita itu menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "oh, ya, putra bungsuku Sasuke kira-kira seumurmu waktu meninggal."

Sakura membeku. Kalimat Mikoto selanjutnya tidak lagi dia dengarkan, karena gadis itu sibuk menatap salah satu foto wajah Sasuke di dinding, yang sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik dan memberikan seringaian yang sangat dikenal Sakura…

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini ada kesamaan dengan salah satu fic saya di fandom lain, karena memang niatnya cerita ini tidak saya post sebagai fanfiksi (mau saya kirim ke lomba cerpen tapi ga jadi karena kelewat deadline). Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca, silahkan tinggalkan jejak bila berminat :)


End file.
